Shipwrecked
Shipwrecked is a case featured in ''Criminal Case'' where it appears as the first case of Blackrose. It takes place as the first case in the Swashbuckler Shores district of Blackrose. Plot The player arrives in Blackrose, Colorado and is immediately greeted by a whole-hearted chief Mercier and one of the partners and twins, Payton. In order to get a feel of the city, the player is introduced into Swashbuckler Shores, land of the pirates. While Payton was explaining the event which caused a rise in military officials around and the reasoning why the player was summoned here, they heard a sound of a crash and a bunch of voices screaming at each other. The two approach the sound and watch the crowd of pirates scurrying around. After seeing that someone looked injured, they find the body of ship hand Debbie Crickett, her throat slit and her body was slumped against the rock. Chief Medical Examiner Niyah Blais, along with her friend, Historian's Apprentice Victoria Sterling, explained that something rough slashed her throat open. They investigate a castaway on the ship, Ringo Howitz, the captain of the beached ship Ethan Depp, and the captain of a nearby rival ship, the Oriental, Mallory Brownwood. At the end of the first chapter, a woman ran up to the player and Payton, saying that a monster attacked her. After calming the woman down, they found out that the woman in question is one Nina Strauss, who turned out to be Mallory's first mate. The team investigate the cave where Nina got attacked, where they find the mayor of Swashbuckler Shores himself, Christopher Carter. He explained that he heard a scream after the shipwreck, and he found Nina, all bruised from hiding inside the beached ship, and was going crazy. After approaching to help her, she ran off and went to go find help. Later, while Payton and the player consulted the current clues, Nina ran to them once again, saying that Ethan was about to kill Mallory with a shot to the head. After answeing to Nina's call, they quickly rush to the abandoned cove where Mallory was screaming at Ethan to kill her, saying that she lost the duel. After separating them and learning that they dueled for ownership of the Oriental, Ethan ultimately winning, they continue to investigate Crickett's murder until ultimately arresting beached captain Ethan Depp for the murder. Ethan denied the allegations, even pulling out his saber and threatening Payton with it. Out of guilt, however, he finally confessed, saying his first mate ultimately betrayed him. During his adventures, Ethan was investigating a disturbance on the ship the night before the murder, and discovered a parchment written by Debbie addressed to someone nicknamed "The Siren". It talked about Debbie giving the gold to The Siren due to her captain soliciting the gold illegally. Realizing that Debbie wasn't a true pirate, he planned on making her walking the plank the day after. Waking up and entering the room with the steering wheel, he saw Debbie gripping the steering wheel and throwing it off course, causing the shipwreck. While his other crew mates abandoned the shipwreck, Debbie was collecting the gold and planning on escaping, when Ethan slammed her in the head and slit her throat with a loose board of plywood, ending the mutineer forever. Judge Swanson Rowe admittedly sentenced Depp to fifty years in prison. After the trial, the team were congratulating the player on their first case when a woman with a musket enters, preparing to pull the trigger. As Payton shouts for the woman to not shoot, the pirate laughs, saying that her and the player are gullible. Her name is Fran Merrith, a bounty hunter on search for the aforementioned gold thief nicknamed "The Siren." When asked how the siren collects gold, Fran explains that they play a high pitched tune which either hypnotizes the on board crew to hand them the gold or blatantly makes them unconscious so they can transport the gold itself. Fran also reprimanded the player that the Siren has been on the run for years, and she scolds them, saying that a rookie cop won't even see evidence of the Siren before she's done. Ringo also approaches the team, pleading to help him hide on The Oriental. He has an undeniable crush on Mallory's first mate, Nina Strauss. When Victoria disagreed and explained how wrong them helping him was, Ringo pulled out a flintlock and requested again. Afraid of being shot, they find a pirate's outfit and distracted Mallory so he could get aboard. After everything was said and done, a waitress ran towards us, saying a patron of the bar has been brutally murdered. Summary Victim * Debbie Crickett (found with her throat slit in the shipwreck) Murder Weapon * Plywood Killer * Ethan Depp Suspects Profile * This suspect sails * This suspect is left handed * This suspect eats salmon Profile * This suspect sails * This suspect is left handed * This suspect eats salmon Appearance * This suspect wears a blue feather Profile * This suspect sails * This suspect is left handed * This suspect eats salmon Appearance * This suspect wears a blue feather Profile * This suspect sails * This suspect is left handed * This suspect eats salmon Profile * This suspect sails * This suspect eats salmon Appearance * This suspect wears a blue feather Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer sails. * The killer is left handed. * The killer eats salmon. * The killer is male. * The killer wears a blue feather. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Beached Ship. (Clues: Victim's Body, Barrel, Faded Parchment) (New Suspect: Ethan Depp) * Examine Barrel. (New Suspect: Ringo Howitz) * See why Ringo was in the barrel. * Learn from Ethan what happened to his ship. (Victim Revealed: Debbie Crickett) (New Crime Scene: The Oriental) * Investigate The Oriental. (Clues: Cannon) * Examine Cannon. (New Suspect: Mallory Brownwood) * Ask Mallory if she sunk Ethan's ship. * Examine Faded Parchment. (Clues: Brown Fibers) * Analyze Brown Fibers. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer sails) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is left handed) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (No stars) Chapter 2 * Calm down the woman. (Prerequisite: Chapter 2 unlocked) (Result: Nina sails and is left handed; New Crime Scene: Abandoned Cove) * Investigate Abandoned Cove. (Clues: Eyepatch, Bottle of Rum) * Examine Eyepatch. (Result: Eyelash) * Examine Eyelash. (New Suspect: Christopher Carter) * Speak to Christopher about scaring Nina. (Result: Christopher sails) * Examine Bottle of Rum. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: Ethan's Saliva) * Talk to Ethan about drinking. (New Crime Scene: Front Deck) * Examine Front Deck. (Clues: Fish Barrel, Saber) * Examine Fish Barrel. (Murder Weapon Identified: Plywood) * Examine Saber. (Result: Green Plaid Fiber) * Talk to Ringo about seeing Mallory. (Result: Ringo sails and is left handed) * Examine Plywood. (Result: Pink Substance) * Analyze Pink Substance. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer eats salmon) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (No stars) Chapter 3 * Learn about the situation from Nina. (Result: Nina eats salmon) * Stop Ethan from executing Mallory. (Result: Mallory sails, is left handed and eats salmon; Ethan sails, is left handed and eats salmon) (New Crime Scene: Sharp Stalactites) * Investigate Sharp Stalactites. (Clues: Soaked Parchment, Stalactite Shards) * Examine Soaked Parchment. (Result: Ringo's Love) * Ask Ringo about his love for the victim. (Result: Ringo eats salmon) * Examine Stalactite Shards. (Result: Skirt Fibers) * Talk to Nina about becoming unconscious to a stalactite. (Result: Nina eats salmon, Christopher eats salmon) * Investigate Protruding Rock. (Clues: Harpoon Gun, Hat) * Examine Harpoon Gun. (Result: DNA) * Examine Hat. (Result: Blue Fiber) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is male.) * Analyze Blue Fiber. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a blue feather.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Plunge and Plunder (1/6). (No stars) Plunge and Plunder (1/6) * Convince Fran to lower her gun. * Investigate Abandoned Cove. (Clues: Gold Pieces) * Examine Gold Pieces. (Result: Shiny Necklace) * Return Fran her necklace. (Reward: Burger) * See what Ringo wants. * Investigate Beached Ship. (Clues: Wooden Locker) * Examine Wooden Locker. (Result: Pirate Outfit) * Give Ringo the pirate outfit. (Reward: Musketeer Hat) * Distract Mallory. * Investigate The Oriental. (Clues: Winch) * Talk to Mallory about the sail falling off. (Reward: 20,000) * Move on to a new case now! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Blackrose Category:Swashbuckler Shores